Peinture
by Daki Oloway
Summary: Duo vient s'installer dans son nouvel appar mais doit repeindre avant et ses amis viennent l'aider. Pas très élaboré mais j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.


Peinture…

Bonjour, voici un nouvel OS.

Merci pour toutes les demandes de bétas. J'ai été très touché par vos réponse, ça m'a mit les larmes aux yeux. Merci encore.

Cet Os n'est pas très élaboré, surement plein de fautes mais j'espère pouvoir fournir un meilleur travail la prochaines fois.

Merci encore de me suivre depuis tout ce temps.

Joyeux noël et bonnes fêtes…

Peinture…

Duo soupira. Il posa sa valise dans la petite pièce faisant office de salon-salle à manger. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les murs et repoussa une mèche de sa frange derrière son oreille. Pourquoi il avait décidé d'emménager ici ? Ou était sa grande chambre lumineuse ? Ses rideaux noirs ?

Il soupira, la seule fac qui proposait un programme complet sur la programmation des micros robots et une expérimentation en temps réel était dans cette ville à l'autre bout du pays. Mais, au moins, il rejoignait ses amis qui avaient rejoint la capitale pour suivre leurs études en même temps que lui. Son portable sonna. Il hésita une seconde à répondre.

« Quatre ?

« Duo ! Espèce de crétin sans cervelle ! Ou tu es ?

« Dans mon nouvel appart ! Et je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de peinture en plus du reste !

« Mais Duo ! Pourquoi tu ne viens pas vivre chez moi ?

« Pour t'entendre baiser avec ton copain comme un lapin ? Non merci. Et je veux me prendre en main seul.

Le blond resta muet quelques secondes.

« Les déménageurs arrivent dans une dizaine de minutes, j'arrive dans une demi-heure avec Trowa et Heero.

« Ok… Wufei arrive dans longtemps ?

« Non, demain matin. Avec Hilde enceinte, ils peuvent pas faire autant de route que nous.

«Ouai, je comprends. Allez, ils vont pas tarder.

« Bébé ? Fais attention ok ?

« Tu me prends pour quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! Merde.

« Duo !! Duo, ca va ? Paniqua le blond.

« C'est rien, je me suis prit les pieds dans mon sac.

« Et tu te demande pourquoi je te demande de faire attention ?

Quatre semblait excédé. Il s'inquiétait et ça s'entendait dans sa voix.

« A taleur Qua-chan !!

Duo raccrocha, détendu. Il avait de la chance d'avoir des amis comme lui. Il s'assit sur le sol.

XXX

Les déménageurs posèrent les derniers meubles en vrac au centre du salon. Duo soupira et rejeta, presque avec brusquerie, sa longue tresse.

Il ne déballa même pas le premier carton, il fallait peindre avant tout. Il entendit des pas dans les escaliers étroits et il ouvrit la porte en grand. Quatre lui sauta au cou.

« Duo ! Mon bébé ! Tu vas bien ? Ils ont été gentils les déménageurs avec toi ? T'as mangé ?

« Quatre ? Je pense que tu l'étrangles…

Trowa décrocha la petite furie blonde et inspecta la pièce.

« Ha ouai, je vois ce que tu veux dire pour la peinture… Bon, je t'ai prit violet métal pour le salon, bleu pale pour la cuisine et gris métallique pour ta chambre…

Duo sourit, Quatre le connaissait si bien. Le blond passa dans la chambre en compagnie de son petit ami alors que Duo et Heero restèrent peindre le salon.

Alors que la discutions, battait son plein dans la chambre, un silence lourd régnait dans le salon, Duo n'osait pas parler avec Heero. Il avait rencontré le métis lors d'une soirée chez Quatre et ils avaient couché ensemble, légèrement ivre, sans avoir vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait.

Pourtant, Duo se rappelait avec une précision terrifiante la façon dont Heero l'avait plaqué contre le mur, la façon dont ses lèvres avait dévoré sa bouche, la façon dont il l'avait pris avec passion et tendresse, murmurant des mots d'amours, des mots tendres… pendant cette courte étreinte, il s'était senti aimé.

Le lendemain, Heero avait clairement signifié que cette nuit était une erreur et ils n'en n'avaient plus jamais parlé.

Depuis, une légère gêne subsistait entre eux. Duo se perdait dans ses pensées. Il laissa le rouleau retomber le long de son corps, il fixait le métis qui peignait avec une concentration frisant l'obsession. Il sourit.

Il avait tellement envie de connaitre le Heero dont parlaient ses amis.

Une idée germait dans son esprit, il roula le pinceau dans la peinture, l'essora un peu et se tourna lentement vers son ami. Il eut un sourire de sadique et l'écrasa dans le dos du brun.

Heero poussa un cri de surprise et frissonna sous le froid contact de la peinture.

Il regarda le natté avec un air surpris.

« Mais…

Un second coup de rouleau s'écrasa sur sa poitrine.

« Duo !! Je vais te tuer !!!!!!

Il lui saisit le bras et le poussa sur le mur, Duo sentit la peinture se coller à ses vêtements. Il poussa un cri de guerre et sauta sur Heero. Déséquilibré, Heero recula, s'embroncha à l'échelle et tomba au sol. Duo éclata de rire et lui étala de la peinture sur le visage avec sa main.

Heero fronça les sourcils. D'un habile coup de rein, il retourna la situation. Duo rougit une seconde et commença à se débattre, poussant de petits cris.

Heero se redressa, attrapa le rouleau et l'écrasa dans le visage du natté et descendit le long de son torse. Duo le repoussa en éclatant de rire.

Heero le pourchassa quelques minutes et ils se firent face. Heero eut un sourire presque victorieux qui donna des frissons au natté. Il ne comprit pas quand Heero lui sauta dessus.

Le métis tira sur ses cheveux et les plongea dans le pot de peinture.

« Non !!!!!

Duo se redressa, les cheveux coulant. Heero le regarda, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Il reprit son pinceau et continua de peindre. Le natté lui tira la langue, essora sa chevelure et reprit son pan de mur.

Ils souriaient, l'atmosphère lourde venait de disparaitre.

XXX

Quatre s'étira. Ils venaient de finir de peindre. Il était convenu que Duo dorment chez lui pendant deux jours, le temps de tout emménager.

Heero fut invité à se débarbouiller et à dormir là-bas en remerciement de son coup de main.

Trowa et lui passèrent dans le salon, restèrent quelques secondes immobiles et éclatèrent de rires, les deux garçons, couvert de peinture, se menaçaient mutuellement de gros pinceaux couvert de violet. Les murs finis étaient magnifiques.

« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre pendant votre… heu… discussion. Mais, je pense qu'on va rentrer.

« Oki Quatre !!!

XXX

Duo enleva ses vêtements poisseux de peinture, les laissant tomber sur le carrelage blanc de la salle de bain. Il enleva avec difficulté l'élastique de sa tresse.

Il démêla lentement les trois grosses mèches et les secoua lentement, laissant tomber des milliards de pellicules violettes. Il brossa superficiellement les mèches du dessus et soupira.

Il secoua ses mèches plus brutalement. Il reprit la brosse, séparant en forçant la masse et commença à brosser.

XXX

Dans le salon, Quatre finissait de cocher les meubles qu'il venait d'acheter.

« Duo est bien long… Heero, tu devrais monter voir s'il va bien… Vu la dose de peinture dans ses cheveux, il risque d'avoir besoin d'aide pour les laver.

«Hummm…

Heero, malgré son air renfrogné, monta vers la salle de bain. Il entera sans frapper et se figea. Nu, la peau lise et imberbe, Duo lui tourner le dos, exposant ses fesses musclés à sa vue.

Le natté se retourna en sursautant et cacha son sexe de ses cheveux.

« Heero ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« Quatre… Heu… voulait savoir pourquoi tu… heu… Tu… Tu veux de l'aide pour tes cheveux ?

« Oui ! Merci…

L'américain semblait tellement soulager. Il lui tourna de nouveau le dos et attrapa une serviette pour la nouer autours de ses reins. Heero passa la brosse lentement, démaillant les mèches, enlevant le surplus de peinture.

Quand la masse fut à peut près lisse et dénoué, il guida l'américain vers la baignoire.

« Entre, j'arrive.

Le métis enleva ses vêtements, gardant son boxer noir. Duo s'assit dans la baignoire, s'avançant pour laisser de la place au métis.

Ce dernier entra, s'installa derrière lui, Duo sentait la chaleur de son ami dans son dos mais sans contact direct de leurs peaux. Il se détendit, repoussant les souvenirs envahissant son corps.

Il retient un sursaut quand les mains de Heero passèrent devant lui pour saisir le pommeau de douche. Il soupira de bien être quand l'eau chaude coula sur son corps. Il sentit une main délicate lui faire lever la tête.

Le jet rinça très longuement ses cheveux, les démêlant, les brossant de ses doigts. La peinture coulait, teintant la faïence de violet. L'eau fut coupée sans qu'il ne le voie, il avait fermé les yeux depuis longtemps.

Heero chauffa du shampoing dans ses mains, les frottant pour le faire mousser et massa le cuir chevelu, le frôlant de ses ongles, nettoyant la peau de la peinture.

Il partagea les mèches de cheveux, les lavant. Quand il arriva au bas, il fit lever son compagnon. Duo se pencha en avant. Heero se colla soudain à son dos et le maintient contre lui.

« Duo ! Depuis qu'on la fait, tu m'obsèdes ! Je te veux, je rêve de toi, je te désire, je brule pour toi. Quand je t'ai dit que ça n'avait pas à se reproduire, je mentais… Duo ! Je t'aime…

Le natté sourit.

« Je ne sais pas si je t'aime mais je désire encore te sentir en moi… Heero… je veux bien essayer…

Heero l'embrassa sur la nuque et colla son sexe bien excité dans le creux de ses reins.

«Hummmm… Heero… Prend moi…

Le métis lui embrassa la nuque avant de la lécher amoureusement. Il se recula un peu. Ses doigts mouillés glissaient déjà entre ses fesses, entrant enfin en lui. Duo poussa un grognement, depuis qu'il en rêvait, il n'allait pas se retenir.

Le métis s'assit derrière lui, ses mains saisirent les fesses fermes pour les écarter. Duo poussa un cri en sentant la langue glisser sur son anus, le mouiller, il remua un peu mais elle entra en lui, l'ouvrant, l'explorant. Il sentit ses jambes trembler. Une main saisit son sexe et le masturba langoureusement, l'autre maintenait ses fesses ouvertes.

Heero mordit la fesse. Avec une souplesse extraordinaire, il saisit la verge dans sa bouche et suça juste le gland, jouant avec, le titillant, trois doigts dilatant l'anus de son partenaire.

Duo devenait fou, il se tenait au rebord de la baignoire, se sentant partir.

« Heeeeeeero !!!!

Le métis encercla ses hanches d'un bras et le poussa à s'asseoir sur lui. Installé sur ses genoux, Duo sentit la verge bien raide de son amant. Il remonta un peu les hanches et s'assit dessus. Ils poussèrent un même cri de plaisir.

Heero ne bougeait pas, le laissant s'habituer à lui. Duo se redressa, soulevant les hanches et s'empala enfin sur la verge le prenant. Ils allaient lentement, savourant les sensations.

Heero se retenait de le prendre. Il voulait le découvrir sous toutes les positions. Ni tenant plus, il repoussa doucement l'américain et se leva. Duo resta à genoux dans la baignoire, se mit à quatre pates et remonta les fesses.

Duo sourit, il sentait l'impatience de son partenaire. Il cria quand Heero le reprit brusquement. Cette position le rendait étroit, il sentit les bras d'Heero lui saisit les hanches et le soulever, le tirant vers lui, seul la force de ses bras le tenait debout.

Leurs acte était passionné. Duo cria de plaisir. Heero savait vraiment bien s'y prendre, il se sentait transporter.

« Arrête !!

Heero se figea. Duo se dégagea de sa prise, l'autre semblait si inquiet que ça le fit sourire.

« Je veux te voir.

Heero le saisit et l'assit sur le lavabo, l'embrassa à en perdre halène.

« Je t'aime… Duo… Je t'aime tellement !

Ils s'embrassèrent plus calmement. Duo ouvrit les jambes et Heero le prit dans cette position instable, ils s'embrassaient, se regardaient, se touchaient.

Duo se sentait partir, il grogna. Heero arrêta de lui grignoter le cou et commença à donner des coups de hanches plus vifs, plus long. Sa main attrapa la verge raide et vibrante pour le masturber, en accord avec ses coups de hanches.

Duo se contracta et éjacula, se mordant violement ses lèvres.

Heero vient les lui lécher, rattrapant le sang qui en perlait. Ce gout, la contraction soudaine et le cri de plaisir le firent jouir.

Ils glissèrent au sol et restèrent enlacé, respirant lourdement. Heero se redressa et lécha le sperme déjà froid de son amant

« Tu sais, je crois que je t'aime aussi.

Ils se sourirent, s'embrassèrent et se plongèrent dans un bon bain chaud, continuant de se caresser, de s'embrasser.

Dans le salon, Quatre sourit.

« Tu le savais pas vrai ? Demanda Trowa, le fixant d'un drôle d'air.

« Oui… maintenant qu'ils se sont enfin avouer leurs amours, ils vont enfin cesser de se fixer stupidement.

« T'es un démon…

« Je sais et c'est pour ça que tu m'aime non ? Je suis un démon au lit aussi… Ronronna le blond.

« Sale allumeur !!!!

Ils s'embrassèrent.

XXX

Et voila, fini. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.

Bisous.

Review ?


End file.
